Plot
Original Storyline (Season 1 - 5) In a peaceful server run by Owner, member Mob_Destructor is aided by his friend Anfinious in accessing deep web minecraft hacks, capable of fully controlling servers. Following his rise to power, Mob_Destructor's actions result in most players leaving the server after hardcore mode is enabled. Three particular players, Trock, Red and Gold, attempt to stop him with the support of their newfound friends Calious and Friendly. Eventually, the crew entrap Mob_Destructor, forcing him to surrender, however, he plays along and pretends to turn over a new leaf. Acting now as a regular member of the server. Anfinious returns in an attempt to assist Mob_Destructor, resulting in two simultaneous battles between Trock and Mob_Destructor and Gold, Red and Anfinious. The former ends with M_D trapping Trock within a mod-protected room, whilst the latter results in Gold and Anfinous' demise. Unbeknowst to all, Anfinious had actually entered a portal to the Nether, within the depths of a pit he plummeted into. Having escaped the room, Trock reunites with the team and new player Perfume_Crandy in order to protect a village from zombies via a wall, in return for information on the player Frost, M_D's former ally who has taken refuge in the Nether. Mob_Destructor builds a factory and forces other survivors of the server into labour for his own amusement. Frost attacks the factory and in retaliation, M_D sends the slaves into the Nether. Most slaves get killed in the Nether from traps and mobs, and a ghast shoots Frost off the castle, killing him once he hits the bottom. M_D soon learns that Frost recovered Anfinious' body, and used mods to establish and NPC army of him. He utilises the army to his own advantage, and is able to fully command them. With his new army, M_D commands them to construct a round ship called the Death_Destructor, which he planned to launch with the zeppelin plugin. With the village protected, but no information on Frost, the heroes Trock, Red, Gold, Friendly, Calious and Perfume Crandy travel to a nearby church, where Red and Perfume Crandy, having fallen in love, get married. The wedding is cut short by an Anfinious NPC that attempts to kill Red. Nonetheless, the NPC is fended off by the group, allowing the wedding to be concluded. Following the completion of M_D's ship, the initial launch takes place, only for an ambiguous player to ignite uncounted amounts of explosives, tearing the ship in half as if plummets into the terrain. Returning to the server, Owner finds himself stripped of his privileges, and is confronted by M_D. To make Owner his personal slave, M_D tempts him with the offer of returning the server, should he comply. Owner accepts and turns on the team, using the Wither in an attempt to kill them, which ultimately fails. M_Ds friend Meetin' also works with Owner to eliminate the crew. By this time, Microsoft purchase Minecraft, before accidentally activating a scrapped update, releasing a wreckless Herobrine into the game. Herobrine infects the server, removes M_Ds power and slays him. Soon enough, Trock, Friendly, Red and Perfume Crandy remain as the only survivors whilst Calious, M_D, Meetin' and Owner were all eliminated by Herobrine. On the journey to stop the monster, a brief battle ensues against him inside the remains in the Death Destructor. Perfume Crandy comes out victorious, having collected the Herobrine orb moments after his death. In fear of him returning soon, the four rush towards Herobrine's base which trock saw earlier. Using the orb, they are granted access inside, but just as soon as the beast respawns and takes Crandy's life. In a hefty chase, the trio dash further into the base and all step on a pressure plate, eradicating Herobrine for good from the server and rewarding Trock, Red and Friendly with Operating Power. Soon afterwards, they resurrect their dead friends, including Meetin' and Owner, as well as the servers dead players (though it is not known if Anfinious or Frost were resurrected). Apologising for their actions, Owner and M_D come to terms, as the server is peacefully restored to its former state, as Microsoft remove Herobrine and the deep web hacks. Alternate Storyline (Season P - ) Mob_Destructor, using a name-masker and IP hider to keep himself ambigious, receives help from Anfinious in accessing deep web hacks to take over Owner's server. His actions are brought to the attention of Owner by Red, and finds himself killed in a battle. Owner respawns and tells Red Anfinious is suspicious due to being around him often. At a jail on the outskirts of the city, an inmate called PottyMit_99, better known as Gold, collects parts to construct a bow and crafting table, enabling him to escape during a cell inspection, and scavenges a helmet from a guard. Gold sprints past Frost, another prisoner, and Anfinious, recently imprisoned by Owner on suspicion of working with a hacker. Now in possession of the deep web hacks, Mob_Destructor takes over the server, wrecking havoc across the main city, resulting in many player's demise in the new hardcore-enabled world. Owner escapes via a mine track, finding himself de-opped in the process, and decides to depart the server. Simultaneously, Red, having met with Gold, explore a secret path underground within reach of the spawn point. In search of resources, Red unearths a chestplate and some leggings from a chest, but the duo find themselves vulnerable to a lava cave-in. Luckily, Gold and red retreat to the surface, almost becoming prey to some oncoming creepers. As they reunite at the spawn point after escaping death, player Trock joins, completely oblivious to the current situation. Following the takeover, Trock, Gold and Red all meet for the first time. They encounter M_D, whom attempts to force them to work for him, but discovers he is drained of his powers, and is then killed by player Titan_309. He explains he is on a mission, but doesn't explain what, however, he urges the three to join him. As the quest continues, Titan explains he had previously encountered a player known as Calious, and tasks themselves with locating him. Meanwhile, Anfinious, still imprisoned, writes a diary entry to express his feelings towards Mob_Destructor's recent demise, finding himself unable to fathom how the hacks failed him. With a thirst for vengeance, he swears to form an army to take down the heroes. On the quest for Calious, the group take heavy fire from a player housed at a large tree, who is infact Frost. In retaliation, Titan engages in a battle against him, resulting in Frost's retreat into the Nether. Ontop of the tree, Titan unearths a chestplate from a chest, and decides to save it. Titan calls the other three to follow him into the Nether to eliminate Frost. Inside the Nether, Trock and Red are assigned to watch the ground, whilst Titan and Gold venture through the lava, equipped with fire resistant potions, towards a giant Nether fortress, where Titan believes Frost is possibly hiding. The duo locate Frost at the other end of the bridge, and engage in a brief battle, sending Gold plummenting down into the lava. A Ghast shoots at portions of the bridge, sending Frost down into the lava likewise, but survives under the influence of an enchanted golden apple. Alive, Gold retreats to land in fear of losing the fire resistance soon. As Titan and Frost resume the fight from different heights, Frost retreats underneath the lava, before the main crew reunite and decide to venture down a dark path in the fortess